You're Not Aloud to Think Like That!
by DaughterofHypnos17
Summary: Fred and George and their near death experiences in a twistedly sweet way.


Ilvormorny Monthly Chapter

George's P.O.V

"Petrificus Totalus."

The death eater began falling- at a rapid pace to the earth, hundreds of feet below us. However, before he was too far he shot an inaudible curse. A a high pitched whistling noise, at an octave only dogs could hear, was sounded full blast around my head; making me dizzy.

I continued to groggily fire spells at unknown death eaters until making back to the burrow. A thick, gooey liquid ran down the side of my face, dripping onto my shoulder; staining my tunic. The longer I'm on the broom the less I'm able too hear.

Loud noises because soft; the only audible sound is spells being fired and blurry screams in the distance. The brooms begin to descend; The Burrow comes into sight- Home at last. The last thing I remember before blacking out is my mothers scream in the distance.

I wake up, groggily, to see a my partner in crime starring back up at me.

"How are you feeling?" He questions.

"Saint like," I reply, Giggling.

His expression changes like a kaleidoscope; confusion graces his face.

"Why on earth would you feel like that?" he scoffs.

Laughing I point upwards, swirling my finger around my ear, "Because I'm Holy."

He chuckled at my antics.

"Of all the ear related humour you could think of you chose 'saint-like'," laughing dryly.

"Fred," I begin, "If I don't make it through this."

"George you aren't allowed to think like that," tears brimming his eyes.

"I am," I defend.

"Not with mum in the room," he counters.

I look over my twins shoulder to see mum balling, soaking my fathers robes.

"Sorry mum," I softly apologize.

She waves her arms, speaking through her tears, "It's alright."

"Fred, if I don't make it through this," I attempt to start.

"Not this again," Fred rolls his eyes.

"If I don't make it I want you to make the shop as successful as it can be," I start. "And I need you to take care of mum, and dad, and Gin."

"George, I need you to shut up," He mutters tears glazing his eyes.

"No, I need you to fulfill this if I die on this couch," I snap.

"OK," he whispers shyly before the darkness takes over.

I wake up in the room I call mine and Fred's. I groggily stand up, looking into a gold encrusted mirror. Red stained bandages, goths and tape, adjourn my head. Hiding my left ear from vision. Peeling the bandages back slightly, reveals that my ear has been cursed off; completely severed. At least I'm alive- just missing some parts.

"Fred," I hollar.

Murmurs of unidentifiable voices can be heard. The door opens rapidly, scaring my pants off.

"George?" he says, silently questioning my well being with a jerk of his head.

"I'm okay," I begin, shocked that I'm not dead, "still alive."

"Good because if you died I'd raise you from the dead just to kill you again, "he huffs.

Laughing at his antics, I begin to descend- sitting once again.

"Fred, I'm glad I'm still alive," I drawl, tired.

"Why's that George," by now he's also laying sprawled out on his own bed.

"Because now we can fight together," I say, sleepily, "and help with against you-know-who."

"Thats nice George; good thinking."

Darkness once again overcomes my consciousness.

Major Time skip (Battle of Hogwarts)

Harry has just informed us of his incredibly boring and lengthy plan to save the wizarding world. The plan is logical, boring, long, and did I mention boring! Fred and I are to buy time with our pranks and tricks to distract and end stray Death Eaters, meanwhile guarding corridors.

I have complete faith in us- that is until we screw something up. Running through secrets passages and hallways leading to our chosen position; we lined every beam and board with firecrackers.

The cobblestone flooring littered with empty Wizard's Wheezes packages, Fred and I spending every extra moment preparing for the wave of terror to slowly arrive.

"Fred," a familiar voice shouts, "George."

Percy's large framed, glasses clad, freckled face comes into view.

"Hello Percival, lovely seeing you in this fine establishment." Fred jokes.

"Yes, it is lovely to see the you have decided to join us in this life or death situation," I carry on.

"Oh shut it you two, I wanted my family back." he snaps.

"Did you tell that to Mum?" We question simultaneously.

"Of course I told Mum," his voice spouting icicles.

Raising my hands up in Surender, "Just checking."

"Just buzz off."

"I believe Harry stuck you with us for the rest of the night," Fred points out while pointing between our bodies.

"Whatever; what's the plan?" Percy questions, inquisitively.

"We are going to attack," Fred says vaguely.

"Attack, who?" his voice give away the fact that he's growing unbearably frustrated.

"Death Eaters of course," I supply.

"You two are impossible."

"We know," we reply together, smirking fiercely.

Everything is locked and loaded; set up to perfection. Every line and wire tight and taught. Nothing should go wrong; I mean, Fred and I, we're pranking masters. The sequence of fireworks and slime buckets should be in perfect time, formation, and unity.

The plan is to let them loose, press the button, and/ or release the wrath onto some poor unfortunate Death Eaters. Or in simpler terms, we are to just stall them; a lot.

"Fred, I say we've out done ourselves," I say, admiring everything we've placed, cut and, glued.

"Ahhhh George, we really had completed a fine piece of work."

We don't have much more time to stare at our fine craftsmanship, because I can feel my nerve ends begin to ignite. My spidy senses were tingling, signilling the close proximity of the enemy.

Before I know it dozens of foul wizards are entering the grounds, breaking the barrier put between us by the professors (mainly Mcgonagoll). Spells were being fired by anyone and everyone, in any direction.

Dodging hexes, moving around jinxes is all I have accomplished so far in the battle. I laugh at myself and my procrastination. I don't think anyone other than Ron could reach my level of laziness.

"Incendio," I cast my first spell, extremely loudly on the matter.

The Death Eater plummets to the floor at a rapid pace. A loud thump echoes throughout the hall; I laugh and enough to make my sides hurt.

All occupants in the room turn they're heads at the sudden intrusion of noise. I chuckle a lot louder due to all o their shocked and expressionless faces.

The aftermath of the show was about ten zillion other death eaters attacking my soon-to-be-dead skin. I was getting swallowed by the hoard of people tying to kill me.

Looking around the room I notice that Percy is in the same situation as I am in at the moment. However Fred was utterly stolen from my view point, and it was starting to piss me off.

"Fred," I shout, "Where the hell are you?"

When I don't hear an answer I begin to worry, like badly worry. I shriek like a little girl, attempting to gain his attention. I couldn't see nor hear my best friend/ brother, how would you react to the situation.

"George!"

And that was the happiest, most wonderful sound a man could ever hear, the sound of his beloved missing brother's voice.

When my eyes finally landed on Fred everything around me began to spin. I fought extra hard to get away from the mass of wizards trying to kill me.

After my initial escape I sprinted over to the fireworks control panel, otherwise know as the spot Fred was standing.

"Fred, what are you doing," I question a little too harshly.

"I'm saving our arses, what do you think," He snaps right back at me.

"Bu you just rewired the program to have to launch someone at a motion censored bomb,"

"Exactly," he states matter-of-factly.

"Why!" all of my insecurities begin to crash and burn in front of me.

"Because the only way to win is to sacrifice and let go of some of the tings you love," he explains.

"The only thing you'd be sacrificing is you life," I think for a minute, "and my happiness."

"I'll always be with you, even if I don't make it through this," he supplies, trying to make me feel better.

"What about mum," messy tears are now streaming wet lines down my cheeks.

"If I don't make it through this," a gift wave of deja vu crosses over me.

"Fred, you aren't allowed to think like that," tears brimming both of our glazed eyes.

"I have a giganti right to think like this," he defends.

"No you don't; I can't handle it very well," letting the tears flow freely.

"George, if I don't make it through this," he attempts to start.

"Not this again," I rolls his eyes.

"If I don't make it I want you to make the shop as successful as it can be," he begins. "And I need you to take care of mum, and dad, and Gin."

"Fred, I need you to shut up," I mutter, tears glazing my eyes.

"No, I need you to fulfill this if I die in this explosion," he snaps.

"OK," I whispers shyly before the large ball of fire thieves my brother away from me.

Laughing through my sadness at the sameness and unity between our dying wishes. It just proves how similar our hearts are, and how he''ll always have a home in mine.

The slow beating in my chest speeds up rapidly, like a hot rod going zero-to-sixty in less than ten seconds.

I can already tell that he passed on; it was a suicide mission. He bought Harry some time, as well as defeating at least a few hundred death eater's. I'm so proud of his bravery and I wish I could've saved him.

/1 Year Later/

"And he was the best twin a wizard could ask for," I finish my speech at the one year celebration of the battle of Hogwarts.

Harry, thankfully, defeated He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named, so we are hosting a celebratory anniversary.

Fred's death took a toll on all of us Weasley's, but we all know I took it the hardest. I managed to cope, while seeing a muggle therapist and all. Harry had migrated Draco into our patchwork family as well.

The poor guy came out to us by kissing Harry in our broom closet one evening. To say we were all shocked would be an understatement, although he's a pretty cool guy.

Ron and Hermione got together in the midst of the war and they are now out celebrating their one year anniversary.

Ginny is now one of the Hollyhead Harpies and we are all extremely proud of her. She's a single Pringle and loving it (she's actually really happy for Harry and Draco as well, Shocker right!).

I, myself am a singly man; mainly because I couldn't go a week without a mental breakdown. I have my eye on someone though.

"George," I'm crashed into a bone crushing hug, "How are you holding up,"

"Quite well actually," I reply staring into the wonderfully bright, brown eye's of Angelina Johnson.

"That's good considering your brother died a year ago," her hand flies up to cover her mouth after realizing how blunt she'd been.

"I'm so so so sorry."

"It's ok Angy; I'm a lot better than I had been," I supply, trying to make her feel better.

"That's good, I'm happy for you," she smiles, pearly teeth blinding me slightly.

"Ya, We should catch up some time," I try to flirt, failing miserably.

Fred was always the one to flirt.

"Sure."

"Maybe over coffee sometime this week," bending my head over to hide my blush, that happens to be the same shade of red as my hair.

"That would be great," she then skips away like the happy barely adult she is. And I just stare at my future as she walks away from me; fading into the distance.


End file.
